


076. 剪髮

by Mifrandir



Series: 和你一起的365題 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir





	076. 剪髮

「你昨天把菜鳥在地圖室留到很晚。」紐特的聲音從後腦勺處傳來，他的頭髮伴隨剪刀清脆的開闔聲響墜落地面，在他腳邊聚集成一小堆墨色。

民豪嗤笑。「話傳得真快。」

「這畢竟是他擔任飛毛腿的第一天。」

飛毛腿的小隊長沒有應聲。紐特柔軟靈巧的手指反覆撥弄他微濕的髮，更多碎髮落下，扎得他後頸發癢。「那遜客找你哭訴？」

「他不用找我哭訴。我有眼睛，只要夜巡的時候發現空床位就知道了。」紐特不慍不火地達到，揮動手中起了毛球的舊毛巾拍掉那些遲遲不肯掉落的碎髮。

「很爛的圖就是很爛的圖－－」

「每個人都需要機會練習。」

「你該不會特地挑這時候跟我說這件事？因為我哪裡也去不了？」

又是一聲喀嚓，紐特的聲線中笑意潛伏。「很會猜嘛。」

 

（寫於（2016/7/20））


End file.
